The World Behind Us
by ScreamBaby
Summary: There comes a point in time where everything However, it may not always be in the way we So what do you do, when that time comes, and your life is all on the line? Pokémon have almost died Everyone remaining is slowly going Nurse Joy is hunting everyone down – while she's still ' And no one stays dead – not for Anyone alive remains in danger
1. Explanation

_The World Behind Us_

**Story plot:**

There comes a point in time where it ends. Where everything ends. However, it may not always be in the way we want it. So what do you do, when that time comes, and your life is all on the line?

Pokémon have almost died out. Everyone remaining is slowly going insane. Nurse Joy is hunting everyone down – while she's still…'alive'. And no one stays dead – not for long.

Anyone remaining is at risk. What the hell are they even to do? As everyone races for one safe place, people they can trust, food, shelter, comfort, and sanity – is it even possible anymore?

The regions are slowly drifting away. No one can make it out. Pokémon aren't safe anymore. Trust is an issue. Loyalty is challenged. Friends die away.

And smiles no longer mean a thing.

* * *

…Does anything?

Follow the reaming Pokémon trainers through their lives, last moments, cries, laughs, twists, and heartbreaking tragedies as it all ends.

As the world slowly slips away from their fingers.

And the darkness closes in.

Because here – it's not all sunshine and lollipops anymore.

There hasn't been a single Pokémon battle in months.

Not since the outbreak.

{Characters in this story include: Red, Gary (Green), Prof. Oak, Brock, Drew, Lucas, Giovanni, Barry, Ethan (Gold), Silver; Females: Leaf (Blue), Crystal, May, Dawn, Nurse Joy.}

I'm hoping I did not forget anyone. I will add anyone later I did not add previously. My OC will make an appearance in this – because she will bring the story together. And her Character really spices it up. {IN MY OPINION.}

And for some of you – you may be asking: "What about N? Hilbert? Hilda? Ghestis?" Yeah – okay I get it. There the 'new' thing in Pokémon – sure. However, seeing as Unova is not my favorite region and such, it will be partially discluded from this story. HOWEVER, I say partially because some bits and pieces, like mentions and short stories, may take place.

Requests are optional though! If you would like a certain character to make an appearance, I do allow that. I may not always accept your request, but I would love to hear any suggestions on who should pop into the story. SO PLEASE PM ME. These requests do not belong in the Review section. Thank you.

Uhhhhh, I don't think I have anything else. . . So read away.


	2. Intro Short Poem

**WARNING:**

Parts of this story may not be suitable for children. If you are not in favor of: Violence, Strong Language, Mentions of Death, Weapons, Mentions of Gore, or anything related – this story may not be for you.

As I have yet not idea were to this story may lead – take the advice now and leave.

Or risk it.

I advise for this to be for ages 13+ at least. The older you are, the better you will understand the story plot – as this involves older characters, and mentions of the 1st generation of Pokémon.

Proceed with caution.

The Darkness swallows us all at some point. (:

{ Eheh – one more thing. These chapters' are going to be quite long. So your best bet is to find a quiet place to site, relax, and maybe find a snack or drink or two – because these will last you awhile I hope. :] Unless you are just one of those super-fast readers like me. }

* * *

_The World Behind Us_

**Introduction**

The world stopped spinning.

My mind stopped reeling.

My feet froze in place.

My eyes wavering.

* * *

In happened in a flash.

What was once living,

Is now resting.

* * *

The world is only to fear.

When your mind tries to steer clear,

The words just don't appear.

* * *

We are only to blame.

Because this world we built,

Is only a shame.

* * *

When we cry,

We can never see eye to eye.

* * *

Our guilt follows us often.

Our hearts hollow.

* * *

One can only live for so long.

But all this time,

We just never were meant to get along.

* * *

Turns out we were just all created,

to make things go _wrong._


	3. 1: Making Way

_The World Behind Us_

* * *

He grunts. "How the hell did we even get in this situation?" Her eyes focused on the sun that was slowly setting, making way for the moon. "…When we left the whole world behind us."

* * *

Chapter 1: Making Way

My feet hit the ground. "What the _hell_ is _this_?"

The strange object on the ground across from me had the worst odor. Upon closer inspection I realized – it was number 67. Make that Body # 67.

I had come across a lot of them in the past couple of days.

And they were starting to smell worse each time.

I covered my nose with the red handkerchief around my neck and observed the body in front of me.

It was broad daylight, so I could see anyone or anything approaching.

...At least I think. The rocks surrounding me weren't exactly the best view for seeing approaching enemies, as they could easily hide behind them.

So I had no time to waste.

As my hands struggled to turn the body over, the sweat rolled down my forehead.

This was completely _unorthodox. _

* * *

**Thump. **

I drew a sharp breath in. _Finally._

How much did that guy weigh anyway? Because someone obviously needed to lay off the sweets. I guess that doesn't matter anymore though – after all he's no longer even breathing.

I flinched away, recoiling.

That smell was _unreal._

I made a quick swipe for his backpack while turning my head away so I wouldn't stare any longer at his body that was slowly turning into a corpse.

My hands fumbled around in the faded turquoise So what do we have?

Pokedex – not needed. Rope? Taking. Socks? …Might as well. Underwear? Don't worry man, I'm not borrowing these. Twinkies? _The fuck? _

I sighed in distress, this guy had practically nothing with him!

Something in the man's pocket stuck out, the sun gleamed off it brightly.

Hesitantly I stuck a hand out, two fingers slowly bringing it back towards me.

An I.D.?

* * *

Official PKMN Card

Wallce { ミクリ Mikuri_ }_

**Sex: Male Occupation: Gym Leader**

**Age: 36 Region: Hoenn**

**Hometown: Sootopolis City**

* * *

This struck me. _Wallace was dead? _

My eyes wandered up to his body once more. I can't believe I never noticed.

There he was, the man with the usual happy smile, green hair, perfect teeth, and attitude.

And he was dead.

I swallowed uncomfortably. Of all people, _this guy? _Wallace was an amazing trainer, he even became Champion of Hoenn at one point in time!

I gave a small, pathetic chuckle. That's right – one point in time. A time that no longer existed.

I stood up straight, reaching forward and adjusted the now dirtied white cap on his head.

"_The Pokémon you sent into battle... At times they danced like a spring breeze, and at times they struck like lightning. It was with light, yet surefooted, elegance that you led your Pokémon. Even I felt bedazzled by your masterful performance!"_

Putting two fingers up to my forehead, I gave a salute, brushing some bangs aside in the process.

I gave a small smile. "Tell me again sometime how great my _bedazzling _performance was Wallce. I'm gonna miss the pep talks."

I shoved the I.D. in the side pocket of my own backpack as I walked away.

* * *

My hands and feet proceeded to scale the surrounding rocks. I reached the top of a smooth, gray, comfortable looking rock and took a seat.

Glancing back, I could no longer see Wallace.

That let me know I had traveled far.

And the sun was warning me too.

It was almost dusk. And who knows what the hell may be out there tonight.

I took of my hat and laid it in my lap. My hand brushed through my hair as I squeezed my eyes shut.

…I may not live to see tomorrow.

As my eyes fluttered open, I glanced down at my bruised, bloody red hands and grimaced.

"Definitely gonna need to patch that up." I sighed and rubbed my face, back hunched over as my head hung low.

* * *

Who knows how much time I had left?

All I know is that this was just the beginning.

And there were definitely more than 67 bodies out there.

Of course it will be my luck that I stumble across them all.

Oh _god… _that _smell. _

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Authors NOTE! { So, I apologize. I know this wasn't very descriptive! Trust me, I'm WAY more literate than that. This basically was just a small chapter to get you going, questions raised, and an interest peaked. I hope it worked :D_

_So, I wonder who it was walking about? Any ideas? Keep guessing!_

_Another reason this may seem a bit terrible and rushed is that it's 12 pm at night ;-; _

_So I should be sleeping xD _

_But I wanted to write this so bad! Please Review or PM on thoughts! }_

* * *

**Next time on: **_The World Behind Us_

**Snap. **

_Okay. _There's no way I'm imaging this now.

Someone was following me - and whoever it was, they were exposed quite while. Every noise they made was heard, and I swore I could hear small breaths surrounded in pain.

The circles under my eyes were evident. My sluggish walk, nasty hair, dirty bruised skin, maybe I looked like a walking corpse to them and so they were following me to see where I'd go.

Or maybe _their _the dead one.

My hands started sweating as my grip tightened on the straps of my backpack. My eyes solely focused on my feet that were walking straight ahead, my brow creasing together in confusion.

Had they _actually_ been dead, they would have tried to strike me by now...

It made my skin _crawl. _What were they planning?

I snapped, I had finally had enough. **Whoever** was behind me was going to get it!


End file.
